


A Very Special Kinda Cracky Story

by SuitsMe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuitsMe/pseuds/SuitsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crack one-shot. Carmilla has to save Laura. What ends up happening is: Cupcakes. Black Cats. Kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Kinda Cracky Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwriting/gifts).



> This started as a gag gift for my friend. She got a kick out of it and I thought you guys might too. Enjoy!

A Very Special Story.

The rattling of the engine reverberated all throughout the car.  The driver of the car did not care. He was assigned to transport goods to the castle on the hill. It was a fairly simple task, but little did anyone know in the town of Gaydom, this task would be one that would change the world.

“Ump” was heard from the trunk of the car. “Let me out of here. My father is very paranoid and has taught me a thing or two about self-defense. Just wait until all my YouTube followers see this. You’ll be sorry.”

The driver continued to drive, ignoring the muffled remarks from the “cargo” in the back of his car. The payout for completing this job was well worth any threats the person in back made. Just a little bit longer and the driver could forget about this godforsaken place.

Suddenly the car came to a halt. The driver exited the car to investigate, but saw nothing. A twig snapped in the woods near the side of the road. Just as he reached for his flashlight, a puff of black smoke appeared. A black cat appeared. The driver shook his head and turned back to his car. He never made it there.

The woman in the back the car felt the car stop and heard the driver get out. For the next few moments there were no sounds. Then a loud scream sounded from the driver. As suddenly as it happened the noise stopped.

The trunk opened and the woman saw a bright light. Startled the woman said the only thing she could think of, “I have a spatula and I’m not afraid to use.”

The figure standing over her only chuckled.

            “A spatula? Really Cupcake?” the feminine voice replied.  

            Looking at the person standing above her, the woman in the trunk asked, “Carmilla?”

            Using her superhuman strength Carmilla pulled the woman out the trunk and embraced her.

            “Yes, Laura. Do you think I would let them take you?” Carmilla said in husky voice.

            “Shut up,” Laura replied.

            The two woman stared at each other before making out furiously. LaFontaine and Perry came running, slightly out of breath, only to witness the couple kissing in the middle of the road.

            “Hey Perry maybe we should try to do that, just to fit in you know, “ LaFontaine remarked looking at the scene in front of her.  

            Without hesitation, Perry jumped onto LaFontaine, well they stumbled to the ground and began kissing too.

The End


End file.
